Runic Rendez-Vous
It was the end of the first day of the Grand Magic Games X793, and members of Koma Inu were filing out of the stadium alongside Warrior Angel Guild members and Fiore residents. The participants of the games that day looked completely wiped out. Nova and Aiden were leaning on each other for support, both tired from their battles with the S Class Mages of Warrior Angel. Scorpius, Zero, and Umi were also pretty banged up from their matches as well. Arthur seemed to be in good shape and was conversing with his opponent from the opposing guild. The rest of the Koma Inu guild was laughing and talking with each other about how exciting it was to see their guild come out on top at the end of the first day. All the mages seemed to be full of excitement and anticipation for what the Grand Magic Games will bring for their guild tomorrow! One particular wind mage was very captivated by the dame speaking. "I can't believe that Nova was able to crack Zora's diamonds! I've never seen Supernova in action, and I would hate to be on the receiving end of her attacks!" Layla shouted, much out of character for her, but the excitement of the day was overwhelming her. "You know I've never seen you this excited before Layla, I kind of like this side of you." The wind mage, Greed, says as he elbows her lightly in the ribs. His jab received a small slap on the arm, followed by a giggle from the brown haired girl. "I agree, Nova did an amazing job! And I am so proud of all of Koma Inu for their tough fight today!" Samarra Inari shouted out, as the surrounding guild members cheered in unison. "I can't wait to see how they do in the two-on-two battles tomorrow. Speaking of which, I better go rest my voice. I kind of lost it cheering today." Samarra laughs out and waves to the Koma Inu mages as she heads back to the hotel. Most of the members followed their guild masters lead, and started departing ways to head back and rest. Not wanting the night to end, and wanting to spend more time with this new found side of Layla, Greed reaches out and grabs the hand of the female mage as she is walking away. "Hey Layla, ummm, I was wondering if you'd want to grab some food or something before we all go back to our rooms..?" "Yeah, sure I could go for some food! I have to much energy to go back and sleep right now."Layla giggles out and interlaces her fingers with his. A slight blush creeps across both mages face as they stop to look around the town to see what there is to eat. "What about that place right there, Oishī Ryōri? There seems to be a lot of people there; always a good sign." Greed says as he points to a neon blue sign surrounded by paper lanterns. The smell of rice and pork that came wafting from the restaurant convinced Layla immediately. The archer nodded her head with a smile and began to pull the wind mage down the block towards the dining establishment. As the arrived at the door they were quickly seated at a table near the window. The restaurant had an excellent view of kings castle, but the couple was too entranced by one another to even notice. They quickly look over the menu and order a place of sushi for them to share; accompanied by a bottle of sake. "So why didn't you volunteer to be part of the Grand Magic Games team Layla? I thought as a member of the Magic Council's Custody Enforcement Unit, you would easily be able to take on these other guild members!" Greed says with admiration, as they wait for their food to come. "Well, to be honest with you, I didn't think I would be good enough to fight on my own...I am much more of a team player; my magic is more supportive than offensive. So I thought I would let our other guildmates fight; and I'm glad I did, because it is amazing to watch!" Layla replied. "I guess that makes sense...well I think you're an amazing mage, you totally could have handled a fight on your own. But then I guess I wouldn't get to sit next to you all day during the games..." Greed laughs as he makes room on the table for the sushi that just arrived. "Yeah, and I wouldn't get to see you scream your head off like a maniac every time our team landed a hit." Layla laughs, as she sees Greed stick his tongue out in her direction. "Oh very mature. But I guess I've always liked your childish charm..." Layla says as she pokes Greed with her chopsticks; a slight blush across her cheeks. The two continue to talk about a wide assortment of topics as they ate their meal. They couldn't help but cause a mild disturbance from all their laughter after Greed tried to use his chopsticks to throw a piece of cut salmon in the air and catch it in his mouth, but managed to make it land on the head of the bald man sitting behind him. After apologizing and finishing the rest of their sushi and drinks, the two Koma Inu mages decided to take the long road back to the hotel. With fingers interlaced, a peaceful silence fell over the couple as they continued along the cobblestone path. A soft smile could be seen painted across both mages faces. Layla could feel the butterflies swirling around her stomach as Greed lazily traced patterns along the back of her hand as they approached the entrance of the hotel. Stopping just short of the door, the two look sadly towards the threshold; as if they can't bear to leave from beneath the lamp post for fear of ruining this wonderful night. "Well I can't believe we stayed out until 2 AM...I hope Lady Inari isn't mad at us tomorrow." Greed chuckles. "But I would have to say it was worth it to be able to spend some more time with a beautiful girl." He says as he uses his free hand to rub the back of his head sheepishly; the shadows from the lamp's lantern hiding his blush. "I must say that I did have a great time with you; I always do Greed." Layla says with a smile as she squeezes his hand. The gesture causes him to look up into Layla's eyes and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. He thought to himself, It's now or never Greed, you just have to go for it! Greed uses his free hand to brush a stray strand of hair behind Layla's ear, and slowly leans in towards her. Slowly closing her eyes, Layla leans in towards him until their breaths are one and the same. Closing the gap, Greed leans in and finally presses his lips against hers. Time seemed to stand still until the moment they broke away from the kiss and stood mere centimeters apart. Their cheeks were flushed, their lungs were breathless, and the dust in the street light danced the way their hearts did. Caught up in all the bliss, Greed spoke quickly, "I know this may be too quick, but would you want to be my girlfriend Layla? I can't promise to be the perfect gentleman, but I can promise that I will try my hardest to always make you happy." Layla grinned from ear to ear, and placed a chaste kiss on Greed's lips. His mind still a little hazy, from finally getting to kiss his longtime crush, replied, "Sooo, is that a yes? Or..?" "Of course it's a yes silly!" Layla laughs and hugs the wind mage tightly. After placing one more kiss on his lips, she says, "You know, as much as I want to stay up with you all night, we should probably go to our rooms and get some sleep. Our team is going to need it's best cheerleader tomorrow." She pokes Greed in the stomach as she giggles. "Yeah, your probably right. And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't let my girlfriend get her beauty sleep." Greed said with a cheeky grin. Placing a kiss on Layla's cheek, the couple then walks into the hotel to get some rest before another eventful day at the Grand Magic Games.